The invention is directed to a novel improvement to an injector apparatus for introducing flowable force compensating material into pneumatic tires, specifically radial tires of tire/wheel assemblies of passenger vehicles, truck vehicles, and aircraft. The term flowable force compensating materials as used herein generally refers to any composition, that may be introduced into the pressure chamber of a tire/wheel assembly through an associated tire valve to affect dynamic balancing of the associated wheel assembly and equalization of radial and lateral load force variations as the wheel assembly is subjected to impact forces during rotation thereof along a surface, such as a road, airfield, or the like. An example of one of these types of flowable force compensating materials is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,217 in the name of Robert D. Fogal, Sr. issued on Dec. 17, 1991, and is herein incorporated by reference.
The injector apparatus is specifically directed to utilizing a flowable force compensating material or composition and introducing the same into a tire. The amount of material used in a particular tire/wheel assembly generally depends on the size of the tire. In general, smaller tires use less material. Current versions of these types of injectors are susceptible to retaining a portion of the material in the apparatus in corners, crevaces, on walls, etc. One such version is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,023 in the name of Robert D. Fogal, Sr. issued on Dec. 5, 1995, and is herein incorporated by reference. Another version is disclosed in Canadian Laid Open Application No. 2,189,290 in the name of Ian Savidge and is herein incorporated by reference. In larger tires, the lost amount of material is of little consequence due to the larger amount of material necessary for insertion into the tire/wheel assembly. However, in smaller tires, such as passenger tires, the lost amount makes up a significant portion of the amount intended to be inserted into the tire/wheel assembly. The loss of an amount of material may result in an insufficient amount of material inserted into the wheel assembly such that the material will not adequately equalize radial and lateral force variations during tire rotation.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an improvement to the existing injectors of the type for introducing flowable force compensating material into tires in order to overcome the deficiencies discussed above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved injector for the introduction of flowable force compensating material into the interior chamber of a tire/wheel assembly. In keeping with the present invention, the injector for introducing the flowable force compensating material into a tire through an associated tire valve stem under the influence of the pressurized air includes a generally cylindrical container. The cylindrical container defines a chamber having an inlet end and an outlet end. Pressurized air forces a flowable force compensating material contained within the chamber through an outlet in the outlet end of the chamber. The flowable force compensating material is then forced by the pressurized air through an attached hose and is introduced into the tire through the tire valve stem. The volume of flowable force compensating material, which is confined, depends on the size of the tire and is sufficient to affect dynamic force compensation of the tire and an associated wheel assembly, but insufficient to fill a tire. The volume of the chamber is sufficient to contain the required volume of flowable force compensating material. The outlet end of the chamber is formed with at least one channel groove, which helps direct and/or propel the material particles into the outlet and prevents flowable force compensating material from being trapped in the chamber, thereby ensuring the proper amount of flowable force compensating material is inserted into the tire/wheel assembly. The at least one channel groove is positioned and oriented in a manner which optimizes the flow of the flowable force compensating material toward the outlet of the chamber. The position and orientation of the at least one channel groove is dependent upon the physical characteristics and operation of the injector apparatus. In an injector apparatus that uses cyclonic air currents, the channel grooves are arcuate in a swirled pattern toward the outlet in a manner and direction complimentary to the swirling pressurized air. In an injector, which uses pressurized air to suck the flowable force compensating material from the bottom of the container, one or more straight channel grooves directed inward toward the outlet in a downward slope will allow gravity to aid the pressurized air in directing and forcing the flowable force compensating material toward the outlet. There are innumerable flowable force compensating material injector configurations that can be developed. It is contemplated that this invention will improve their overall performance, regardless of the configuration, by the addition of the at least one channel groove to help direct the flowable force compensating material toward the outlet and prevent the material from being trapped in the chamber.
With the above and other objects in view that will hereinafter appear, the nature of the invention will be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description, the appended claims and the several views illustrated in the accompanying drawings.